Jealous
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: In Palmacoasta, after Zelos saves Marta from Richter, Emil gets jealous at the sight of them together. Will he finally be able to tell Marta how he feels, or will his straight forward personality make him fumble? will Marta love him, or Ratatosk?


Title: Jealous

Pairing: Emil x Marta

Disclaimer: ToS:KoR isn't mine, ever. Don't rub it in….it already pains me…(sniffle)

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Well, hello children! (_Bonjour, les enfants!) _I'm back with more Emil x Marta for you! I hope you guys like it as much as my other ToS2 story! Please, enjoy! ((Also, I can't remember how this scene went exactly, so think of this as a rendition, for the sake of the story…XD ))

--------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Palmacoasta was hard enough for Emil, but then facing the fact that he didn't remember anything or have any recollection of this city simply depressed him to no end. "…Emil?" Marta asked sweetly, peeking her head down to meet him, which in fact, was hanging somberly. He blushed and instantly straightened his posture, trembling as he spoke. "Uh…M-Marta?" He stepped back as she smiled at him, eyebrows turning downwards when she noticed his despair. "Emil…what's wrong?"

His expression saddened again. "I'm sorry…I'm just trying to remember things…"

"You can't remember?"

"No, and the layout has changed since it was destroyed. I…actually don't think I'll ever remember." His green eyes stared at the terra cotta stone below his feet, his twisted memories swirling inside of his brain, making the teen disoriented. Marta walked closer, just to the point where the tips of their shoes touched, and reached up. "Oh…Emil…"

A dark cloud of blackness appeared out of nowhere and the dark monster stepped down from the air gracefully, completely interrupting Emil and Marta's discussion. "I do believe we have a mission, Lady Marta. Let us save the chit-chat for later, hm?" Marta walked over to the Centurion of Darkness and hit him on top of the head, her palm barely affecting him. "Tenebrae, don't be such a jerk!" He leaped back and out of the way, trying to avoid the girl just in case she had the urge to clobber him again. "My apologies," he remarked half-heartedly. "But we shouldn't be standing here. Remember, we have somebody on our tail."

Emil instantly perked up and said, "You mean Richter?"

Tenebrae nodded. "Yes…" He turned and looked directly at Emil and said in an almost mocking tone, "Don't worry…I'll watch over him for you, Lady Marta." Emil stepped back, green eyes widening and blonde eyebrows knitting together in both perplexity and anger. "I-I…I can take care of myself, you know…"

The dark Centurion stifled a rude laugh with his paw. "W-what!? I can…I helped defeat those monsters in Asgard…right?"

Marta looked at Emil with curious, cerulean blue eyes, the corners of her mouth pulled downward into a tiny frown. "Well…Emil…it's just that…you aren't…"

"Hey--" he snapped, his whiny voice hardly helping to object Marta and Tenebrae's point. "Just because I'm not Ratatosk doesn't mean I can't defend myself," he chided. Marta masked a small giggle with her hand and held up her arms in surrender, looking down at the ground to hide her smile. "No, you're right, Emil…" Tenebrae and her both turned and tried to not laugh. Emil flared up and his blonde hair seemed to ruffle itself in the ocean breeze as he stormed off. When Lualdi saw his anger, she instantly shut up and called to him pathetically, hoping he would turn around and come back.

"Oh, Emil~! Wait…I didn't mean it," she yelled loudly, trying to cover the sound of Tenebrae's laughing. "Tenebrae, stop! That's enough…I think we really hurt his feelings…" Marta stuttered, sulking. The dark Centurion made an honest effort to try and stop laughing, but it was failing miserably. "Tenebrae!" she yelled stridently, her voice echoing loudly around the pastel colored village.

Emil, meanwhile, had wandered off to the port and was sitting, extremely depressed, watching sailors load boxes of fruit and other goods in large sacks on to their wooden ships. "Marta, I really wish I could protect you, but I…" His large green eyes tried to hold back tears. "I'm sorry…I wish I could just be Ratatosk all the time…then I could always help you. I doubt, that you really love the real me…" he stuttered, trying to avoid saying the next sentence. It was too painful to say out loud, so he just put his head down and said it in his mind.

"_You don't love me, you love Ratatosk."_

There were small, tiny footsteps speeding towards him suddenly. "Emil," she yelled, seeing him and speeding towards him. At her voice, the blonde haired boy bolted up from where he was sitting and saw the skinny girl running towards him eagerly, eyes sad and her mouth frowning. "Emil, I'm sorry!"  
Emil, just about to run off like a three-year-old saw a blur of red swoop in with a sword towards Marta. "MARTA!" he yelled, sprinting towards her with inhuman speed and unsheathing his sword, bringing it up to meet the older man's and stop it from shredding Marta. Richter frowned when the boy suddenly halted his attack.

"E-Emil!"

Marta cowardly shrunk behind him, blushing and watching the weaker boy try to defend her. "Emil…you're so great…" she modestly remarked. Emil clenched his teeth in pain as Richter pressed harder, trying to knock the boy out of the way. "I…I will protect Marta…Ratatosk's core has to remain safe!" Richter's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Ra…Ratatosk's core? You made a pact with Ratatosk…you fool!"

Emil blinked, insure if he revealed something he shouldn't have. "Yeah…is that bad?" he questioned when, suddenly, a sparkling dagger shot between the two boys and smacked into the orange pavement. A man with red hair and wealthy looking clothes stood off to the side, laughing merrily at his mistake. "Sorry, must have slipped, ya know?" The older man put his rounded sword away and moved away from Emil and Marta while the other man, Zelos Wilder, approached them. Scowling, Richter left.

"Uh…" Emil stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Th…thank you, Mr…"

Zelos grabbed Marta's petite hand and swirled her around ballroom-style, bringing her close so their blue eyes could meet. "Hello, my little princess. I didn't know I could meet someone so gorgeous here in, well, such a labor dependant city, right?" she gave him a questionable stare, not impressed by his flirting. Castagnier made a dumbfounded face and Tenebrae (who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere) tried to explain the situation. Emil didn't listen and suddenly walked off again. Marta tried to run after him, but Zelos stopped her. "Woah, there. Who are you both…?"

Marta studied his appearance for a minute, forgetting about Emil. "Are you…the Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

Emil asked people from a restaurant if he could sit on their back porch, and minutes later, he was looking over the water sadly. "…Marta, I don't deserve to be a Knight of Ratatosk…" Tenebrae materialized next to him, rather amused with his childlike behavior. "No, believe me Emil, she loves you greatly." Castagnier jumped up and scooted across the deck. "T-Tenebrae," he whined. "don't sneak up on me like that!" The Centurion laughed again. "Emil…you realize that I'm laughing at you because you're humorous, not because I think you're weak." Emil cocked his head and stood up, brushing splinters off his navy blue cloak. "What?" Tenebrae smiled slightly, turned towards the ocean and watching the waves churn violently as they crashed against the shore. The gusts of wind ruffled his ears slightly. "Could it be…that you're jealous that Marta was with the Chosen of Tethe'alla?" Emil gasped and felt himself blush. He tried to turn away, but not before Tenebrae remarked, "So, I was correct?"

He looked down like a disgraced dog.

"Trust me, Lady Marta goes on and on every night about how she loves Emil so much! No offense, but it's starting to get a little annoying. Why don't you just tell her that you feel the same?" Emil looked at Tenebrae and yelled back, "H-How do you know I like her back?!"

He cupped a hand over his mouth and Tenebrae chuckled.

"It's obvious, Emil. It's not like she'll reject you…why not grant Lady Marta's one little wish?" he asked. Emil frowned. "You say it like that and it makes me feel bad!" He calmed down, realizing how loudly they were talking and sheepishly looked off over the ocean, feeling his cheeks sting with embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I just don't know anything about going out with someone…"

"Well…you do know that we still need to find Thomas and head over to those ruins, so I suggest you get over your jealousy quickly and tell Lady Marta before you explode." Emil raised his head, puzzled. "Explode?"

"Well, a good soap opera always has questionable conditions. You'll explode with your feelings if you don't tell Lady Marta how you feel." Castagnier was at a complete loss of words, only able to nod and agree with the confused Centurion, not feeling like getting into a major argument with him. "Sure…can you sense the core on her forehead and tell me where she is?" Tenebrae nodded to the Knight of Ratatosk and closed his eyes, the magic pulsing through powerful that even Emil could feel it. "Tene…Tene…Tene…"

"What…what are you doing?"

"TENE!" he screamed, raising his head. "She's in the pub," he said, walking through the back door into the restaurant. Emil watched him, then followed, head hanging. _"He's so confusing sometimes…" _Walking inside and thanking the owners for their kindness with a wimpy bow, he exited to see Tenebrae and Marta standing before him, Marta looking like she'd been crying. Emil shot Tenebrae a quick glare, but then tried to talk to Marta. It was about time, after all. "Emil…I'm sorry…." she said, almost unable to speak. "I'm sorry…Marta…" he said slowly, trying to approach the conversation correctly. One false move and his life would be ruined. "I…I was jealous that Zelos was doing those things, so I ran away…" Marta watched him intently, feeling awful for hurting her best friend. "Emil…" she whispered, thinking that, if she spoke, her voice would crack and she'd start crying. "I didn't know…I thought that you didn't want me to love you…"

She couldn't be more wrong.

"No…do you?" Emil asked curiously, not caring if people were watching them talk. "I do…" Marta said slowly, smiling the sweetest smile Emil had ever seen in his sixteen years of living. "So much…I really do. At first…it was just a little joke, I thought you were cute…but I've realized that…I…"

"Marta?" Emil questioned, watching her shoulders shake. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, feeling that she was going to fall into a million pieces if he let go. "I love you…Emil. I love you so much!" she said, hugging him tightly around the necks and bringing their lips together. Emil turned bright pink and thought that he should pull away, considering the circumstances, but Marat'a passionate grip held them together. "Emil…" she said, pulling away and looking him in his bright, lime green eyes.

_"Please…love me back."_

Their mouths connected again, sparking invisible flares that made the blonde haired teen's body head up like an inferno. _"Oh…Marta…"_

He wrapped his arms securely around his waist again, pulling their bodies even closer together. He tilted his head and moaned as Marta begged for entrance into Emil's mouth. _"I've never loved anyone more than you…and I never will. Even if I die in the end…I'll always live on in this world. But, no matter how hard the fight is…if it's for you…I'd fight forever."_

He felt himself pull away for air and mumbled, "I love you, Marta…" before they returned to kissing one another. Tenebrae stood in the background, making himself vanish to the humans of Palmacoasta as they gathered around the two humans curiously, the girls giggling stupidly and the men blushing and averting their eyes, but unable to pull themselves away from the sight. "I love you…Marta...so much."

A loud applause echoed around the city, so loud that Emil pulled away from sock, positive that he'd suffered some form of hearing loss. Marta was frozen, smiling and staring at the ground as the overly embarrassed Emil followed the seemingly invisible Tenebrae to the inn. Once inside and away from the roaring crowds, Emil turned to Marta, a hand over his mouth in apology. "Sorry…I know that was a little much…"

She shook her head, brown hair swaying with her movements. "No…I think it was important that we told each other so early. You…really love me, right? We were just in Asgard and you were going all mushy over Colette!" Emil grit his teeth and yelled out, "I was not!" in a whiny voice, trying to pathetically defend himself. "I'm naturally nervous…you were my first friend, Marta. I'd never leave you, and having a stranger with us…that's what made me nervous…" Marta watched him attentively to see if he was lying. "…Really?"

"Y-Yes…"

Marta tried not to laugh, but she couldn't resist, and started giggling madly. Emil stepped back, not sure if he was being rejected or not. "W…What?" Marta lifted her head and leaped over to him, brushing his bangs aside and kissing him on the forehead. "You know…all this happened because you were jealous." Castagnier turned red as the romantic gesture and pulled his face away from hers. "Sorry…" he whimpered, kicking himself for being so pathetic. "I'd thought for sure…you'd like Ratatosk more than me…" Marta looked so shocked that he didn't wait for a response and just started explaining.

"Well, I mean…he's a lot stronger, braver…and more powerful. He seems more like a prince…" Marta gave him a blank look. "Are you serious, Emil?" The blonde turned to her just as she turned her back away, her head hanging. "Sure…Ratatosk may be all those things you said, but that means he's more like a knight, not a prince. You're gentle, sensitive, and considerate." She paused to look at his face, her watery eyes screaming how sincere she was being. "In Luin, when Ratatosk and I defeated Magnar as he wouldn't stop punching him in the face…even after he was on the ground in pain, I became more afraid of him."

Emil whipped around towards her, spreading his arms out. "But, I'm Ratatosk! I made a pact with him, remember? When I fight, Ratatosk overcomes me and I can't control myself. What happens if one day, Ratatosk just takes over and I vanish. We're the same person…right?" Marta shook her head, unable to argue any more. "No…I love you, Emil Castagnier, not Ratatosk."

She leaned in and embraced him, Tenebrae looming in the top corner of the room. Zelos Wilder was waiting in the room next-door, leaning against the wall and eve-stropping with a handsome smirk plastered on his lovely, diamond-cut face.

"My love makes you two different people."

----------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

…I soon realized (because I'm playing the game over again on Hard, then Maniac) that Palmacoasta is a really early place for them to fall in love. (Chapter 2 out of 9!) Ah well, after seeing them hold hands and blush so much in Asgard, I guess maybe I could get away with it.

PLEASE R&R!

Thank you so much for making it to the end! (Bow)


End file.
